


There's nothing wrong in liking...

by thewinterangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Female Hange Zoë, Hange spelled Hanji, M/M, but they're definitely dorks falling in love, eren is 18, erwin is a freak that we love, there's cheesiness, there's comedy, there's romance i guess, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, Disney World had a special part in the park where people swam in a pool, dressed as mermaids and mermen, diving and waving at people as if they were real. It was later cancelled for the health of the swimmers.</p><p>But let's revive that job, for the sake of the story.</p><p>That's exactly what Eren's job is. He is pretending to be a merman.</p><p>And Levi drives his eager squad to the exact same place where our little boy works; Disney World.</p><p>You can see where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing wrong in liking...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> So yeah, I've been working on this one for a long time, and tonight is my birthday, so what better way to spend my birthday than to finish a gay love story? :D
> 
> Give my story a shot, it's been a while since I wrote anything so yeah. ;)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Erwin is such a freak. And a nerd. 

 

How can he even like these things? Disney World, seriously? Levi's mind couldn't comprehend how a man in his thirties could be so excited about visiting a fairy-tale themed children's park. To make things better, he wanted to drag his friends there with him too. Surprisingly, they were totally cool with it. Erwin's living room became the embodiment of one very important discussion. 

''Oh come on Levi, how can you be like that? We're gonna have fun!'', Hanji said, shaking Levi by his shoulders. The grumpy man frowned and shrugged her hands off of his shoulders. 

''It's ridiculous, childish and makes no sense. I don't understand why that thing even exists, giving people false hopes that there actually is a thing called a  _happy ending_. Please...'', Levi crossed his hands and threw himself into a big comfy chair. Erwin had a pretty well-equipped living room, lots of comfortable furniture. Basically the only reason Levi hung out here so often. He'd sit on the couch, but Erwin was there, sulking like a heart-broken child after not getting his wish granted. Thing is, Levi is the only one who drives, and they would all need a ride to Disney World. Erwin has a license, but strongly refuses to drive to prevent any possible car crashes he may cause; he isn't scared for himself, it is others who he doesn't want to hurt. Not even his huge wish for Disney World could make him sit behind the wheel. Hanji doesn't have a license, and Mike had his taken away for driving with his head completely outside the window, not even looking the road; he couldn't help it, the restaurant he passed had such good smells coming out of it. All of this only meant that if Levi stays, they all stay.

''I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find something for grumpy old men.'', Mike spoke, standing leaned on the wall across Levi.

''See? Fun for all!'', Hanji clapped her hands together, her face practically glowing. 

''I'm not going.'', Levi said, immediately turning to Mike. ''And I'm not old.''

Mike rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen to get some water, while Hanji sat next to Erwin on the couch, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

''Sorry, pal. Looks like this one just can't be persuaded.'', she said, in an overly dramatic voice. Erwin looked towards Levi.

''Tell me one good reason why you're staying here.'', he said in a surprisingly harsh tone. Levi raised an eyebrow.

''It's stupid.'', he replied, his hands still crossed, looking exactly like a grumpy old man.

''That's no reason.''

''Um, yeah it is.''

''Did we ask you for anything else other than to give us a ride there and back?''

''...No, but-''

''Then that settles it!'', Erwin jumped to his feet and slammed Hanji on the back out of joy, not realising he hit her a bit too hard, making her twist in pain while he faces Levi.

''We're going to Disney, people!'', the blonde announced like he had just won a battle. Mike produced victorious sounds from the kitchen, Hanji leaped into the air, but Levi simply covered his face with his palm.

''Fine, we'll go. Get ready, you idiots, I'm not gonna wait for long.'', he said, slowly getting up and walking towards his home, which is only two blocks down the road.

 

 

Two hours. Levi spent two hours waiting for these people to get ready. What are taking, the whole estate with them? Hanji was singing the whole time she was packing; she had her own place, but her stuff was all over everyone's houses. Levi had one third of her closet, Erwin the second third and Mike the third third. Levi wondered why she even needed her own apartment when she was clearly living everywhere except home. 

Mike had gone home, also a few blocks down the street, but he came back after half an hour. At least someone was normal enough not to take their whole house with them.

Erwin was just as bad as Hanji. Stereotypically, women are the ones taking long to get ready. Erwin was living proof that this stereotype was bogus. 

''Oh my God, the hell are they doing for so long??'', Levi was stomping across the same living room in which he spent the past two hours. 

''Ah, so now you're  _eager_  to go?'', Mike teased, grinning like an idiot. Levi looked at him with narrowed eyes, knowing Mike is just messing with him now.

''You're an idiot.'', he said, continuing to stomp around. Right as Mike laughed loudly, Hanji ran in, dropping her bag right in front of Levi's feet and clenching her fists in front of his face. 

''I AM READY, LEVI!'', she screamed, her face looking almost terrifying; she was so excited she looked like a crazy scientist, looking forward to discovering new things by combining a mouse's head and a snake's body.

Levi blinked, both surprised and confused, and simply took a step back, just for safety.

''Alright! Let's hit the road!'', Erwin shouted, also arriving with a bag, but slightly calmer than the crazy scientist woman standing next to him. 

''Fucking finally, you're too damn slow.'', Levi stated, earning himself a gasp from Hanji.

''Oooi, why so rude?'', she jumped and wrapped her hand around Levi's shoulders, spreading her other arm in front of them both, moving it from right to left, as if they were on a horizon. ''You gotta look big, Levi. There is an adventure lying ahead of us, worlds undiscovered, people unknown, fortunes uncollecte-''

''Oh shut up.'', Levi pushed her away, simply walking out the door and entering his black Chevy Camaro '69. Seeing it after dealing with those people is like a sight for sore eyes, and that's quite literally.

Hanji and Mike walked out of the house, leaving Erwin behind to lock it all up. When they all finally placed their bags into the trunk - they had to be very careful though - they were finally on their way. 

 

 

It took them four and a half hours to reach Orlando. Erwin has lived his whole life in Miami, and being so close to the one place he wanted to visit the most killed him almost every day. And then, this surprisingly short man appeared at his office as his new colleague, and the next thing you know they became friends. Well, at least Erwin thinks of him as a friend, Levi never really showed any signs of joy in his company. 

The road they were on was completely closed by huge steep hills from both sides, so they couldn't see anything but the road ahead of them.

''Are we there yeeeet?'', Hanji wailed, leaned forward to look at Levi. She was sitting in the back with Mike, and Erwin was in the front. 

''Ask me that again, I'm breaking your glasses. And I don't intend to take them off of your nose before I break them.'', Levi's voice obviously indicated he was fed up with her constant questioning. 

Hanji sighed and leaned back again, but it didn't take long for her to lean forward again. Except, this time it wasn't to ask Levi anything. They were out of the hills.

''Oh my God...'', Erwin said, his jaw dropping a little. Hanji gasped, and Mike said a silent  _wow_ to himself. 

They were here. The massive castle stood in the distance, overlooking everything beneath. Levi could've sworn he saw Erwin's eyes practically jump out. 

''We... WE'RE HERE, BITCHES!!'', Hanji jumped in the car, making it wobble. Mike laughed loudly, while Levi grunted at her for interrupting his driving. 

Instead of driving to their hotel first, Levi was forced to drive straight to the park, without stopping anywhere. Erwin demanded that they go right up to the  _Magic Kingdom_ _Park_ , which is where the Disney Castle stands. The Downtown Disney Area they were passing through now was filled with hotels on every step, colourful and magical, as the blonde would put it. But they didn't stop. Levi kept driving straight ahead, only catching a glimpse of the water park they passed, the Epcot ball, and the MGM Studios. Levi rolled his eyes every time someone of the hyper trio shouted 'wow' or 'look at that'. It's just a bunch of abstract buildings, he didn't see anything special about them. 

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived to the Magic Kingdom. Levi stopped to let the excited trio out, and then went to find a spot to park the car. It was very hard, considering that Disney World wasn't exactly an empty place. Finally finding a spot, he carefully parked his car, got out and locked it. Needless to say that he checked the lock twice, just to make sure no one gets in his baby. Now, all he had to do was decide whether he'd go after his friends or stay here. Staying would mean five hours of doing nothing, 'cause these idiots surely won't just walk around and go back. Even if this wasn't exactly the place where Levi wanted to be right now, it wouldn't hurt to at least take a walk while his idiots run around and do pointless things. 

He headed for the centre of the Magical Kingdom. The people around him were so happy, so excited, so eager to see more. Levi could understand that people loved this, and that it probably meant much to them. What he couldn't comprehend was  _why_  everyone was so crazy about this. But it wasn't his place to question that. He just continued walking through a crowd of people with caps in the shape of mouse ears. 

It's only been half an hour, and Levi already saw everything there was to be seen. The attractions didn't appeal to him at all. He passed the Disney Castle, and didn't find anything particularly interesting about it. In fact, there was only one thing that got him to think; how much money did the creators pay to build that castle? 

Walking past the Cinderella Carousel, he saw three familiar shapes standing in the distance. One of them turned, holding a cell phone up on their ear. 

Suddenly, Levi's phone rang.

''Yeah?'', Levi answered, still holding his eyes on the three figures. They were very far away, so he couldn't exactly see their faces. 

'' _Yo, Levi, where you at?_ '', it was Hanji's voice. She sounded like she was out of breath. No wonder, they've probably been running like mad over the whole park.

''Here, next to the magic-carousel-whatever thing...'', Levi replied, frowning at the carousel next to him. He heard Hanji laugh on the other side of the phone.

'' _Okay wow, I see you're really into this place, you know the attractions so well!_ '', she teased, and right as she said that, the person talking on the phone started walking towards him.

''Where are you guys?'', he asked, squinting his eyes to see who that person is, but it was still too far away. 

'' _I'm walking right towards you, the boys are heading for the Mermaid department. They say the mermaids are beautiful, it should be interesting!_ '', Hanji said. Levi took a few steps forward and finally recognized the figure walking his way; no wonder he couldn't recognize her, she had a Stitch mask on her face. 

''Everything is interesting to you guys, so that's not much of an argument.'', he replied in a mocking voice. Hanji simply hung up since she was only a few steps away from Levi now. 

''Well, suit yourself, but I'm going to meet Ariel and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me!'', she was right in front of him. Her fists clenched and she leaped into the air like a thrilled child. Levi grinned at her; as dumb as she looked, he was glad she was enjoying it.

''Fine, I'll go. But you better behave yourself.'', he said, earning himself a glare from Hanji.

''Excuse you, when do I  _not_  behave?'', she faked her anger, simply grabbing his arm and dragging him towards Erwin and Mike. 

''Guys! Look what I found!'', she announced, making the boys turn to them. Mike laughed loudly, and Erwin just shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

''Well if it isn't the grumpy old man!'', he cheered, making Levi frown. 

''You're older than me, shut up.'', his reply cracked the trio. 

''Alright, touché... Come on, there's a huge pool with people dressed as mermaids, I saw the pictures, it's beautiful!'', Erwin said, starting to walk towards  _Ariel's Grotto,_ the area where the mermaids took place. There was a tunnel right in front of them, decorated in blue stripes and plastic figures, many of them being Ariel. They weren't even walking on stone, there was a deep blue carpet spread beneath their feet, leading them further in the tunnel. Levi looked around; the walls were transparent, and through it they could see fish swimming in a pool which resembled the deep sea quite well. The fish were truly beautiful, gold fish of various colours, gold, red, blue and black. It was the first thing Levi actually liked looking at in the entire park. 

''Oh my God, there they are!'', Erwin announced and hastened his step, exiting the tunnel and leaning over what seemed to be a fence; Levi couldn't quite understand what he was looking at until he exited the tunnel himself. They were now standing on a silver bridge surrounded by fences, just above an enormous pool resembling a sea coast. It had huge rocks, a bunch of coral reefs and many sea weed, not to mention the waterfalls created to boost the environmental effect.

To Levi's surprise, there were people in the water. He stepped closer to the fence, slightly leaning over it with a confused look on his face. He observed a little better; all of those people down there had shiny mermaid tails, accompanied with some sea accessorize, like a sea shell bra or a starfish hair pin. The girls had very long thick hair, and they were almost as shiny as their tails. Each and every one of them had a wide smile on their face, which only made them ten times more beautiful than they already were. There was a blonde girl swimming in the water, whose hair was tied in a thick braid, stretching over her shoulder. Her tail was bright blue, just like the sky. Another girl had black hair, but hers wasn't braided, she only had a red starfish pin holding her hair away from her face. Her tail was the colour of blood, which looked majestic once it was in the water. She was sitting peacefully on one of the rocks, simply relaxing and looking around. The third girl seemed to talk to someone who was, apparently, just under the bridge, right where people couldn't see. She had brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and she seemed to be the liveliest one of all three of them. He tail was the colour of sand, and her shell bra fitted perfectly, since it was dark dim blue. She splashed water at that someone standing right under the bridge. Levi leaned over even more, but he still couldn't see the person she was talking to. She seemed to be talking the person into something, like she was trying to get that someone to come out. Erwin was thrilled by the girls; his jaw dropped a little, but that didn't stop him from having a huge smile on his face. Mike observed them like they were a miracle of the nature; he probably fell in love with all of them. Hanji gasped and took several pictures of them all, cheering at them every now and then. Levi gave up trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on under the bridge and focused on the black-haired mermaid. She looked incredibly peaceful, almost as if she didn't even realize people were staring at her. She was fine just by being alone, enjoying her solitude. Levi respected that, so turned his gaze to the blonde one, who was diving and swinging her tail like mad. She looked absolutely graceful while swimming. It must've been hard, swimming with a fake mermaid tail on her legs. 

All of a sudden the brown-haired girl cheered loudly, throwing herself backwards into the water. Levi didn't pay much attention to her, since she was loud from the beginning. But then he heard Erwin gasp deeply. 

''What?'', he asked, looking at the blonde man with confusion. Erwin simply grabbed the fence even tighter and smiled even wider.

''There's a merman too!!'', Erwin cheered, not turning his eyes from the water. Levi looked down and started looking around to see what Erwin was talking about. 

And then he saw him. A boy with brown hair and a green tail, more majestic than any of the girls'. The boy was swimming underwater; he sure was fast. His body moved like a dolphin, flexible and graceful. But then the boy dived out, throwing his hair back; it wasn't long, simply long enough to get into his eyes. He ran both his hands through his wet hair, uncovering his face completely. He opened his eyes; they were so big and green that they were noticeable even from space. The boy's face lines were soft, indicating that he couldn't be very old. His body was thin, but it still looked good somehow. His ribs slightly stuck out, and it didn’t interrupt the beautiful image of the boy. His skin was tan, probably because he spent so much time down there, in the water, under the sun. The boy's tail was very long, and the only conclusion that could have been taken out of that fact is that the boy’s legs must’ve been long.

Levi froze for a moment. The boy's gentle face captured his attention completely. The brown-haired girl jumped at him from the back, and wrapped her hands around his neck. The boy jumped a little out of shock, but then put a huge smile on his face, producing the most adorable giggle Levi has ever heard in his life. The man gulped, still unable to move. 

''Wow, he looks so interesting!'', Hanji said, taking more pictures. The boy had nothing on him except for the tail. Levi didn't even realize it, but he was clinging onto the fence like he was about to fall off any moment now. Hanji noticed it, though. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest.

''Say, Levi...'', she started, knowing she wouldn't get a reply. She was right; Levi didn't move an inch. She grinned. ''Oi!'', she yelled, snapping him out of... whatever he was in. 

''W-what?'', he was absolutely confused, like he didn't even know where he was. Hanji laughed. 

''One of the girls captured your attention, eh? See, I told you you'd find it interesting!'', she said, bumping his shoulder. Levi gulped again, and frowned on force.

''No, I'm baffled as to how they don't get sick from spending the whole day in the water.'', he quickly came up with a response, letting go of the fence. 

Hanji smiled with her eyebrow up. ''Riiiiight. See, that over there...'' she started, pointing at Erwin, who was still in a trance from how amazing this was. His eyes were wide open, smile stretched from ear to ear. ''That is a face of a man that is actually  _interested_  into this. And that,'' she pointed at Mike who stood there with a frown, holding his chin, deep in thought, ''is the face of a man trying to solve puzzles in his mind as to how they clean the pool, how they created it, and how the mermaids don't get sick.'', she took a step back from Levi and spread her arms. ''Pal, you aren't even close to either of those.''

Levi frowned even more. ''What? The hell are you babbling about?''

Hanji shrugged her shoulders. ''All I'm saying is that the face I saw on you wasn't one of wonder or brainstorming.''

The man clicked his tongue, turning away from her. ''Like it matters. Why are you even making a fuss over this?''

''And now you're overreacting.'', Hanji spoke as if Levi was a subject of examination in an experiment. He felt the heat raise up to his face, angrily turning to Hanji.

''Stop with your idiotic conclusions, moron!'', he raised his voice, gaining attention from both Mike and Erwin. 

''What's going on?'', Erwin asked in a calm voice, slightly worried as to why his friends were suddenly shouting. Hanji simply raised her hands as she was innocent.

''I simply stated that one of the girls caught his attention.'', she said, still a smile on her face. 

''And I said no. Why the fuck won't you let it go?'', Levi crossed his arms and frowned as deep as he could. Erwin was just about to say something, when they heard a voice coming from below.

''E-excuse me sir?'', the voice said. It was soft and quite high, with so much carefulness in it. Levi twitched and turned to see who it was, but then realized it must've been one of the mermaids. He leaned over the fence and noticed the boy staring directly at him. Shit.

''I'm very sorry for interrupting your discussion, but this  _is_  a children's park. So please, would you kindly mind your language a little bit? We don't want kids to hear those words, at least not in here where they're supposed to have fun!'', the boy spoke with a wide smile on his face, looking amazingly apologetic. Levi froze again; how could this little guy have such an effect on him? What  _is_  this effect anyway?

''I'll, uh, I'll keep that in mind. Sorry...'', Levi replied, not taking his eyes off the boy, who simply smiled at him gently, his big green eyes staring right at him. He heard Hanji suppress a laugh next to him; if he doesn’t strangle her today, it will be the biggest accomplishment of his life.

''Thank you!'', he said, jumping backwards and continuing to swim around. 

None of the squad said anything after that. Hanji held a constant grin on her face, probably because she noticed it was a boy who had such an impact on Levi. Erwin was a bit sad his friends weren't talking to each other, but still he tried to enjoy everything he saw in the park. Mike was completely shut out of the story, he didn't even want to know what the fight was about; his policy was always  _'Give it time and it'll be fine.'_  so he didn't want to interfere at all. Levi's chest were basically shaking from the inside; both from rage and... Something else, something he couldn't quite figure out. He was on the head of the squad, walking around the park quite hastily, not giving Erwin much time to look at everything he wanted. But due to previous experience, Erwin knew it would be a bad idea to mess with Levi while he was pissed, so he just went with it, hoping tomorrow will be better. 

Twenty minutes of walking and they were already at the place where Levi parked his car. Without words he got in, starting the car. By now, Hanji's mood dropped a little, realizing she may have pushed the subject a bit too hard, although she didn't see it as a big deal. They all got in the car, and Levi drove straight to the hotel that was supposedly the cheapest one, although none of them were exactly cheap. The ride was also silent, Levi repeating the scene of the boy talking to him. His eyes were so deep, and strangely captivating. It was a work of art, he's never seen anything like it before in his life. And the boy's body, it was-

No, it was wrong to think about him. The boy probably hasn't even come of age, and Levi was far above that line. He had to distract himself with something else.

Just at his joy, they arrived at the hotel. At least finding rooms will occupy his mind for a while. After parking the car in the hotel parking lot, they got out, following Levi into the hotel lobby. 

The rooms they were assigned to were 206 and 207, both with one king-sized bed. Erwin acquired the keys and came back to the company, sighing deeply out of the tension between them all. 

''Alright, if you're all done sulking, I'd like to talk about who takes which room.'', his voice was grim, unlike before. His face wasn't glistening like before either. Hanji gulped and took the key of 206, turning to Levi. 

''You wanna be my roomie?'', she asked with a careful smile. Levi didn't respond, in fact he didn't even turn to look at her; he didn't hear her ask the question since he was caught up thinking about the damn boy again. But it turned out as if he was ignoring her, and Hanji's smile disappeared, making her lose the enthusiasm she had until now. It pushed Erwin over the edge.

''Okay, you know what, if you're going to be such kids over an idiotic thing like that, maybe you  _need_ to be together in the room. Come on, Mike.'', he turned and stormed off to the elevator. Mike nodded and followed, only throwing a confused glance at Levi. 

Once the two blondes were gone, Hanji sighed, noticing Levi  _still_  didn't move. He was simply lost in thought about the forbidden fruit. However, she didn't know that.

''You're not really sulking about the whole mermaid thing, are you?'', she asked in a quiet voice, not sure to be angry or sad. Levi didn't answer. She got irritated. 

''Hey, don't ignore me!'' she yelled, shaking him by his shoulder. Finally the physical twitch was enough to snap him out of it.

''Huh?'', he didn't understand why she was so mad all of a sudden. Hanji's eyes spread wide open.

'' _Huh_? You just spent the past half an hour ignoring me like I was a complete stranger, and the first thing you say is 'huh'. You okay in there?'', she raised her hand and imitated knocking on his head. 

Levi sighed and rubbed his face with his palm. ''Yeah, I'm just... Lost in thought.'', he said, taking a moment to get back to being himself.

Hanji raised an eyebrow. ''Is this about before?'', she asked, not sounding confident at all.

He looked at her, his eyes a bit tired. ''No... No, it's-''

''Come on, don't lie. It's simple - yes or no?'', she asked, but in a soft voice, careful not to push too hard again.

Levi frowned and grabbed the key out of her hands, heading for the elevator. ''Let's go.'' he said, leaving Hanji behind, who simply sighed at the failed attempt of communication. 

 

Their room was quite cosy and nice. It was a bit too decorated for Levi's taste, but considering what the park looks like, it was just in the right spirit. The room itself was big, but the bed took up half of it; it was a king size bed, filled with a bunch of meaningless pillows and decorative blankets that might've been a bit too much with the whole decor. The floor was covered, of course, with a velvet carpet, quieting down their steps. The curtains were flower-themed, which usually wouldn't fit with the rest of the room, but these designers did something magical to make it all fit perfectly. 

Hanji gasped at the size of their bathroom; it was almost as big as the bedroom. Levi threw his bags at the floor in front of the bed, and just let himself fall down onto the bed, relaxing after a bunch of walking. That damn boy still didn't leave his mind; all he could think of is how he wanted to go back there, to see those eyes again, to see him swim swiftly, to hear that voice... The boy's voice was special. It was young, but had incredible power in it. Even if the boy was polite while speaking, Levi could hear that the boy possessed a great amount of tenacity, a great amount of strength. Levi couldn't get it out of his head, it was too captivating. Maybe he could visit that place again tomorrow. Maybe he'll still make it today. Maybe-

''Yo, mind if I take a shower first? I'll be quick!'', Hanji peaked out of the bathroom, a smile back on her face, probably because she realized Levi wasn't pissed at her as much as she thought. Levi lifted his head to look at her.

''Yeah, sure, whatever...'', he said, dropping his head back down. Hanji frowned.

''Y'know, we have a serious talk to carry out after I shower.'', she said, closing the door of the bathroom. Levi sighed; she is seriously strong about this subject. He really didn't want to talk about it with her. Actually, he didn't want to talk at all. He pushed himself off of the bed, taking the key of the room, exiting and locking the room. He knew he couldn't leave her like this, so he thought of a plan. Erwin and Mike's room was just left to theirs, so he headed there and knocked on the door. Erwin answered.

''Yeah?'', his voice wasn't exactly excited as it was in the morning. Levi raised his hand and showed him the key. 

''Here. This is the key to our room. In five minutes, go to our room and wait until Hanji comes out.'', he said. Erwin simply raised an eyebrow, making Levi sigh. ''Please.''

''Fine... But why do you need me to do that?'', Erwin asked, suspicious of his friend. Levi looked down.

''I've got something to do.''

 

 

Rushing out of the hotel, Levi quickly got into his car, firing it up and driving off to the Magical Kingdom again. He had to see the boy again. Truth be told, he felt a bit like a stalker, but he simply couldn’t help himself. It annoyed him quite a lot, but he had to investigate it further.

It took him 45 minutes to get to his destination. It was already sundown. He was probably too late, half of the attractions were closed already. He quickened his pace, practically running towards the mermaid section.

Finally, he was here.

‘’Oh come on, closed?’’ he grunted to himself. He really was too late, if only he had arrived half an hour earlier. He sighed and covered his face with his palm.

‘’Trouble, sir?’’

Levi twitched and turned around; he recognized that voice. It was the boy, standing in front of him in sweatpants and a simple black shirt, with his backpack over his right shoulder. His face was soft and pleasant, a slight smile visible. Levi gulped; well shit.

‘’Um, no, no trouble.’’ he shot out, making himself sound like he’s hiding something. In truth, he was, but he himself didn’t know what it was.

‘’It’s past closing time, so we should probably get out of here, these security guards can cause quite much trouble when people aren’t out in time.’’ the boy said, smiling sweetly. Levi felt heat in his cheeks; damn.

‘’Um…’’ it was the only thing he could let out, not able to concentrate. The boy looked at him, observing his face as if it was a ticking bomb, closing in on its countdown. Not long after, the boy stretched a beautiful wide smile, stretching his hand forward.

‘’Eren Jaeger.’’ he said, politely holding his hand in front of him, expecting a handshake. Levi snapped out of his uncomfortableness and gave into the polite greeting. ‘’Levi Ackerman.’’ he succumbed, finally shaking the boy’s hand. The boy Eren, as sweet and wide as his smile was he managed to make it sweeter and wider.

‘’Nice to meet you, sir. Here with your family?’’ Eren asked, readjusting the backpack on his shoulder.

‘’No, just a couple of friends and me. One of them is in love with the whole Disney thematic. He basically begged me to go. Actually, now that I think about it, it wasn’t just him begging…’’ Levi now looked like he was talking to himself. It was only a second before he noticed that he looked a bit like a freak, so he shook his head and continued. ‘’To put it short, I’m just their ride.’’

‘’I see.’’ the boy nodded twice. ‘’You don’t like Disney?’’

Levi took a moment to shift his mouth in many shapes, clearing the fact that he is trying to think of something that won't offend a Disney lover. ''I'm just not the type for that.'' he said in the end. 

Eren laughed; it sounded more like a giggle, and it was so precious. 

''Well, my suggestion is that you go back to wherever you're staying for tonight. Like I said, the security isn't messing around.'' the boy commented, but oddly, he himself didn't move one bit.

''Oh, alright.'' Levi said, and took a step backwards, ready to turn on his heel, even though every fiber in his body struggled with that decision. 

''Hey, sir?''

Levi twitched and immediately stopped in his spot. ''Yeah?'' there was a singe of hope in his voice, though he didn't know what he was hoping for. 

''You're the man I spoke to today, on the bridge, am I right?'' Eren asked, his eyes clenched. There was a smirk on his face for some reason.

Levi didn't know what to feel; happiness for the boy even remembering him, or shame for remembering that embarrassing moment. Lots of emotions in one second; not an often thing in Levi's life.

''Yeah, that's me...'' he said, his voice sinking with every syllable. Eren suddenly let out the happiest sigh Levi's heard in his life. Can a sigh even be happy?

''Oh wow, thank the universe! Thought I'd lost every track of you...'' now it was Eren who looked like he was talking to himself. Levi frowned to his words, he didn't quite understand what this was about. He wanted to find him?

Eren noticed the older man's frown, and his smile immediately faded away. ''Oh my God, I'm sorry, no, no, don't think I'm a creeper or anything like that!'' the boy started waving his hands in front of him, as if he was trying to defend himself from some kind of invisible accusation. 

Levi turned his whole body to the boy and put his hands into his pockets, raising an eyebrow. He might have given off a dangerous posture, but in reality he was just really interested as to what this was about. ''I'm all ears.'' he said, a hint of a smirk showing off at the corner of his lips. 

Eren was seriously red in his face. ''Um... Yeah, sorry, it's just that... Haha, yeah, this is weird...'' the boy kept going. For some weird twisted reason, Levi enjoyed the view; a beautiful boy, being beautifully embarrassed. Or maybe that just sounds wrong?

''You know, I don't bite.''  _But damn, I wish I could._ Levi thought. Instantly he blinked twice, realizing what he just said in his mind. Time to lower his... Whatever this was.

Eren looked shyvely at Levi, and just exhaled as a sign of surrender. ''I just found you really interesting, that's all. Believe it or not, even though this is'' - the boy gestured quotation marks with his fingers - ''a  _Place where dreams come true_ , you couldn't imagine the amount of boring people here. All you see in one day are the same people over and over again, you know? Happy people here, happy people there, everyone wants to be a princess, a prince, or even king and queen, and that's all great, that's my job to make people happy...'' the boy stopped and looked at Levi. ''...but you don't see frowny-faced people who swear out loud in the middle of a crowd filled with children that often.'' Eren's mouth twisted into a weak, exhausted smile.

Levi shifted in his spot for a moment, a little bit lost, not knowing what to say. But simply, with a cold head, he smirked, regaining his ego. ''So psychos with a beautiful polite language are your type of people?''

Eren laughed, adorably lowering his head to look at his shifting feet. ''That's not exactly what I meant to say.'' the boy let out, embarrassed again.

The older man laughed along. ''I know, I know.'' he comforted the boy. 

A moment of silence. 

''So how about we seriously get out of here?'' said Levi, his voice soothing. With the newly found info he didn't want to scare the boy away by asking him more questions about what it all actually meant. In fact, by Levi's one-minute calculations, the boy's words  _I found you interesting_ must mean that the boy will want to meet up some other day. Or, at least that was what Levi hoped for. 

Eren smiled, his embarrassment less visible now, it seemed like he had relaxed. ''Yeah, we should.''

They both walked in silence, both obviously in their own thoughts, both processing how to talk to the other. The situation stayed like that until they reached the park entrance. That was when Levi decided to turn to the boy and smile again, hands, of course, in his pockets. 

''Well it was a pleasure meeting you, mermaid-boy.'' Levi said, now stretching his hand out first. The tall boy smiled and shook his hand tightly. 

''By some theory, that sound be  _merboy_ , am I right?'' he said, smirking at the man. He really had that special something that spun Levi's head around a thousand times.

''Okay, if you prefer it that way. Eren Jaeger, the merboy.'' Levi said, pulling his hand back into his pocket after the handshake.

Eren frowned, but still held a smile on his face. ''Oh God, that sounds awful.'' he said, making them both laugh. 

''Uh, so... Will you be coming this way tomorrow too, or are you leaving in the morning?'' the boy's voice was so obviously cautious not to sound too obsessed, but Levi saw right through it. And he liked that very much. 

''Nah, we're staying for another couple of days.'' Levi replied, a cool smile on his face. Eren smiled widely.

''Well then maybe you'll be grumpy tomorrow too so that I notice you yelling again.'' he said, his eyes practically shining with hope. That wish sounded so weird, but Levi understood what must be happening in the boy's head, because he was going through the exact same thing. 

The older man laughed with his deep voice, now imitating the boy's former gestures, head focused on the floor and his shifting feet. ''Yeah, maybe.'' he said, lifting his eyes back up to the boy. Never will he get tired of looking at that face. 

The boy made a soft saluting gesture with his hand on his forehead, taking a few slow steps backwards. ''See you, then, Levi Ackerman.'' 

Levi simply smiled, and watched the boy do the exact same thing he wanted to do before; he spun on his heel and ran off into the distance. 

 

 

The next morning Hanji was insufferable. 

''So what was he like? What was he wearing? When will you see him again?'' she was basically jumping on his bed, not even letting the man to wake up like a normal person.

''Shut up, glasses. Besides, how the hell do you even know who I saw?'' Levi grunted and covered his head with his pillow. Of course, just like an annoying child wanting to hear its answer, she pulled the pillow off of his head and threw it on the floor. Noticing his clean pillow on the floor, Levi moaned, desperately reaching for his pillow, but it was useless, so he just gave up and let the pressure out of his muscles.

''I know everything. Now come on, give me some spice.'' Hanji was on top of Levi like she was riding a horse. And no, it wasn't in any way supposed to hint anything dirty.

''There is no spice! And Jesus Christ, woman, get off me!'' Levi was really grumpy by this point. He turned his body around, making Hanji fall of his bed. Serves her right.

''Oh come ooooon, don't be like that! Hanji-mama need some sugar, gimme somethin'!'' she started again. Levi sighed extremely loudly, and gave up on his sleeping. It was daylight outside anyway, so why bother?

''Fine. Yes, you're right, I saw that guy, I found out his name, he told me I stood out from all the people in the park. There, that's it. Now leave me alone.'' he spoke like an old dad. 

Hanji, of course, behaved like she had found a treasure chest. Her gasp was so loud that Levi thought she would choke on the amount of air she took in. ''You know his name?? You  _stood out_?? And what exactly did he  _mean_ when he said you  _stood out_???''

''I don't know, Hanji, leave me alone.'' Levi sounded like he was crying out for help. He got up from his bed and rushed to the bathroom to lock himself in there. Hanji was lucky to be Hanji, because she was the only person that he could put up with for this long. 

To save you the trouble of reading and annoying yourself, this conversation took on for hours. Hanji got nothing out of Levi, simply because he decided not to even talk to the woman-child.

Meeting with the rest of the squad couldn't have come sooner. Erwin was ready for another stroll through the park, with Mike by his side, also fairly interested in today's upcoming ventures. Erwin glanced at the excited-annoyed pair who was waiting for them at the lobby, and raised one of his thick blonde eyebrows. 

''You two sorted things out?'' he asked. 

Hanji turned her head to him; her eyes were shining with curiosity, her mouth almost drooling from the smiling pose she held too long, her shoulders up as if she was exalted with thrill about an experiment that was a complete success. Erwin almost balked from the look on her face. One glance at Levi's frowned, uninterested face, and everything was clear to him. Most of the time, this was exactly how the pair looked. 

''I'll take that as a yes. Well then!'' Erwin clapped his hands together. ''Let's get a move on!''

''Thank God...'' Levi silently let out, and Mike obviously heard it, since he laughed.

''Didn't think I'd see you excited to go around Disney Land, man.'' Mike said, slamming Levi's back with his hand. Levi might've flew a bit forward, but it didn't hurt. 

''Just wanna get this over with.'' Levi said. As much as he'd like to be home right now, a big part of him wanted to stay. Exactly because of that boy. He didn't think he should give much import to the events from last night, but in fact, it really got to him. It was a sure thing that he was going to visit the boy today again, but he won't exactly get a chance to talk to him while he's up on the bridge, and the boy down in water. He'll have to think of something.

''Guys, I'm going off my way, I want to be alone for a bit. I'll catch up with you later.'' Levi said in his plain voice, not giving off any emotion. Erwin was about to ask if he was alright, but Hanji giggled and stopped him from asking anything.

''Yeah, alright, playa, go do your thiiiiiing!'' she yelled after him. Levi's cringe to that couldn't have been more obvious. 

 

 

It took him quite a while to walk to  _Ariel's Grotto_ , but he didn't mind, it was really nice to have a moment of peace for himself. There were many people around him, but none of them were actually  _annoying_ him. And this way it won't get uncomfortable when he goes to see the boy again. Man, he wanted to see him again. Why? Well, he could continue to pretend to not know why, but it was quite obvious by this point. He liked him very much, as in, physically attracted. And by the sound and reactions of the boy the previous night, it seemed to Levi that the feelings were same on both sides. 

After a fine walk, he finally arrived at the bridge. He could already hear the splashes in the water before he even saw what caused them. He stepped outside and on the bridge; there they were, all of the mer-people, jumping around in the water, and swimming like they were born to do this. And among them all, there was him. Eren. Swinging his tail in the water as gracefully as he could - no, he didn't even have to try, it was just the way he moved all the time. 

Levi let a small smile escape him, and he leaned onto the fence, gazing down at the boy. It may have seemed a bit creeper-ish, but the way the boy approached him last night was probably equivalent to this. Eren swam from one girl to another, telling them something, making each and every one of them giggle as he finished his words. Levi noticed the small giggles Eren let out himself after making the girls laugh, and they were truly adorable. 

At one point, an old man next to Levi laughed so loudly to something his wife had said that he attracted the attention of everyone present, even the mermaids. And as everyone looked up at the loud, now coughing, man, Eren noticed Levi. 

The boy's face lit up like the sun that woke the world up. His mouth stretched into a wide smile that uncovered his perfect teeth. Levi could see them shining even from the far above. Their eyes were locked on each other, and as cheesy as that sounds, the connection was there. Levi held a constant devilish smirk, while the boy kept his kiddish smile up. 

Suddenly, not long after, the boy twitched and turned to a black-haired girl with a blood-coloured tail and a red starfish in her hair. Levi recognized her from yesterday, it's the silent girl that likes peace. He thought well of that girl. Probably because he would do absolutely the same if he was in a situation like hers. And she seemed to be very close with the boy, so that's not a bad thing either. 

The boy finished whatever he was saying to the girl, and took off to the exit from the pool. Levi frowned and stood up straight on the fence, but as soon as he did, Eren turned back to look at him. Levi froze. The boy raised a hand and gestured something that Levi understood as ' _stay right there_ '. Though a bit confused, Levi slowly leaned back to the fence. Eren saw him do that, and smiled widely again, before disappearing into the exit hole. 

Levi stood there, observing the other mermaids, some very active, some not active at all. A substitute for Eren went in very quickly, though; a bright brown-haired boy came in, also tall, but not as adorable as the boy he's substituting. 

After exactly ten minutes, Levi saw someone pushing through the crowd on the bridge; it was Eren, his backpack faithfully on his right shoulder. Levi smiled and approached him slowly, acting relaxed and cool, but in fact his insides were burning with... something. 

''Good thing you showed up now. If I stayed any moment longer, people might not have approved me staring down a bunch of young girls twice younger than me.'' Levi joked as an opening to their meeting. It immediately made Eren laugh. 

''Well, if it's any comfort, you wouldn't be the first one, nor the last one.'' he added to the joke, his smile still here. Levi raised an eyebrow.

''That's actually sad.'' Levi said, hands in his pockets now. 

Eren scratched his head. ''Eh, you get use to it. We had people jumping down to us too, you know. That's when it gets interesting.'' Eren sent out a boyish smile, stuffing his hands in his pockets as well, shoulders up high. 

''Wha- people jump down there?'' Levi leaned over the fence to look at the height. It was definitely 15 meters between the bridge and the water. ''How do you even deal with that? Do you start running - or, swimming?'' Levi asked, his face confused. He was really interested as to how that whole situation looks like. 

''No, actually, the cases we've had were a bit more harsh than that. The men that jumped down went directly for the girls, so we jump in and... Tackle them down, if you will.'' Eren said and scratched his head.

''You... fight them?'' Levi asked, not believing what he was hearing. Eren nodded.

''Yeah. Not so proud of it, though. All of the kids see the jump, the violence, the abuse... Not a pretty sight to see, definitely.'' Eren said, now with no smile on his face. He looked like he got lost in his memories. Suddenly, he twitched out of it.

''Anyway, come on, I wanna buy you a drink!'' Eren announced proudly, before realizing it might have been too obvious. Levi raised an eyebrow again, pretending to be surprised, but in fact he only wanted to hear those words. The boy gulped, and continued. ''I - I mean, you know, as an apology for yesterday's public embarrassment, no?'' he asked, unsure in his request. 

Levi pointed down at the water. ''But what about your shift?''

''Oh it's fine, I got my friend to cover for me. Jean may be a dick, but he's a good dick!'' Eren said happily, before realizing how that sounded. Levi suppressed a laugh by slamming his mouth shut with his hand, while Eren got swallowed by a red flame of shame and just slammed his forehead with his head, eyes filled with terror.

''Jesus, that sounded so wrong.'' he said, and it looked like he was talking to no one, but Levi dared to place a hand on his shoulder. 

''There's nothing wrong in liking dicks.'' Levi spoke with a straight face, but then couldn't hold it anymore and just gave into the laughter; the boy's devastated face was just too much to handle. ''I meant dicks as in people, kid, I'm joking with you.'' Levi added. 

The boy exhaled, laughing along, but it wasn't the truest of the laughs. ''Okay, can we just leave all this behind and go get that drink? I think I need it now more than you do.'' Eren said, rubbing his face with his palms. Levi laughed once more and nodded. Only then did he realize; it has been a while since he had laughed this often with somebody. 

 

 

Instead of sitting in a cafe, the duo decided to grab coffee from a nearby stand. They sat down on a bench, far away from all the crowds and all the people, and their view was fantastic; their location was the edge of the hill on which the mermaid place was at, and Eren was the one that found out about this. The bench they were sitting on was the one he and his friend built together. And now Levi was honored to be here, with Eren. This might have turned into a date without any of them actually realizing it. 

''Man, this is a beautiful spot.'' Levi commented, more to himself than to Eren.

''I know, right?'' 

''How'd you find it?''

''Well, I have this friend, Armin, and he's crazy about nature and he's quite the little explorer. Very smart guy. Anyway, he ran off one day and I couldn't find him for hours. Honestly, he's like a puppy that get's lost while you're not looking. I finally found him near the bridge, and saw he was all covered in dirt. I asked him why that was, and he dragged me over here. Turns out he had started digging holes to make foundations for this bench that we built later on. I'm telling you, smart guy.'' Eren explained, taking a sip from his coffee. Levi nodded at the story, thinking how amazing it must be for these boys to be so carefree up here, cut off from all troubles. 

''Hey, so...'' Eren began. Levi turned to look at him. ''May I ask you a weird question?''

Levi leaned back. ''All ears.''

''So...'' Eren leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. ''How come you showed up today?''

Levi frowned. ''Well didn't you ask me to come, yesterday?''

''Well... Yes, but let's be serious, who in their right mind would listen to a random boy's confusing requests and then actually fulfill them?'' Eren raised an eyebrow.

''You calling me crazy?'' Levi crossed his hands, pretending to be angry, but actually, he was simply amused by all this. 

''Come on, be serious with me here! Why'd you come?'' Eren was persistent, a wide smile on his face. 

Levi sighed. ''Remember how you said you found me interesting? Well you might just say that you were the first mermaid that actually caught my attention.'' Levi thought it would be a good idea to look at Eren, and when he did, he found the boy with a face of a puppy, his eyes shining like two stars. Levi's cheeks burned and he immediately looked away. ''I don't know... I'll be honest, kid, I'm not gonna do anything or try anything weird, you're way too young and I'm just going old and crazy. I'm talking nonsense...'' Levi inhaled and exhaled. ''I find your interesting too. There, that's your answer.'' Levi finally finished, and turned to the boy with a soft smile. 

The boy had his mouth slightly opened, and as soon as he noticed, he shut them closed, shaking his head to gain his senses back. ''I see...''

There was a brief moment of silence between them. Until the boy spoke. 

''You know, I'm not that young. And you're not that old.''

Levi turned to him, eyebrow high. ''What?'' he asked, confused. 

Eren hesitated for a moment.

But then he gave in; he shifted quickly and kissed Levi directly on the lips, his eyes tightly shut. Levi's body went tense, his eyes flew wide open, while his heart decided to beat ten times faster. Then the boy moved back, separating them. A part of Levi wished that he'd stayed right here he was. 

''I am so sorry, oh gosh...'' Eren began, his eyes now wide and shocked, his cheeks burning, his body frozen. Levi didn't move either. 

''Kid...'' Levi began, and gained the boy's full attention. 

''I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what the hell I was thi-''

And then another kiss. This time it was Levi that initiated it. But this one was much softer, much gentler. Levi's hand found it's place on the back of Eren's neck, while his lips slowly pressed against Eren's. Slowly but surely, Levi got the boy's mouth open; this is the part where Eren's whole body twitched. Levi assumed the boy never did this before. Right when Eren placed his hands around Levi's neck, the man moved away. 

''N-no, why'd you...'' Eren let out silently, not even thinking about what he was saying. As he opened his eyes to find a smirking Levi there, he blushed even more, embarrassed for even saying that. 

''Well...'' Levi said, pulling the boy's collar to bring his closer. ''I'm hoping you keep your legs, 'cause I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other, and I don't want you in a distant pool.''

Eren laughed and raised an eyebrow. ''Are you making a  _Little Mermaid_ reference?''

As soon as the boy said that, Levi frowned and let go of the boy. ''Holy shit, I am.'' he turned to Eren. ''The hell'd you do to me?''

Eren laughed again. ''Bet your friend will be happy when he learns you're turning into a Disney fan.''

Levi couldn't help but laugh at that as well. ''Oh shut up.'' he crossed his hands on his chest and pretended that he's sulking.

Out of nowhere, another smooch came from Eren. 

 

 

It's needless to say that they kept  _smooching_ for the rest of the evening.

 

And many days after that. 

 

Erwin enjoyed the fact that they're prolonging their stay here. The squad didn't take long to realize why this was happening, not with Hanji there.

 

So, the message of the day is:

 

_there's nothing wrong in liking dicks._

 

;)

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't see that one coming, aaaaa??
> 
> Honestly, neither did I, it sorta kinda just happened. xD
> 
> Thank you for reading, oh please please leave a comment behind, Love to read your thoughts. :)


End file.
